crazy together
by darthtori
Summary: Captain Avery's niece Ava shows up to work with them on a case compliments of her job at the FBI. We already know Riggs is crazy, but Ava is a wildcard and free spirit who takes no ones garbage. Roger could be one step away from another heart attack having to babysit both of them. Its also the first time since his wife's death Riggs has felt anything for another woman.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, I am working on chapter 2 currently and hope to have that up this weekend, as always reviews are always welcomes, if you have feedback or suggestions shoot me a PM. Happy Holidays. -Tori

-Ava

I made my way into police headquarters I was requested by my boss to meet him here, after LAPD arrested a suspect that we have been watching for some cyber crimes of transferring money between accounts, from what I gathered he was there when a local drug bust went down and he got picked up.

"Hold the door" I ran to catch the elevator, two officers were already inside. I hiked my laptop bag up and adjusted my glasses.

"You look a little lost, starbucks is two blocks over" The younger of the two said, he clearly looked like he just rolled out of bed hair a mess, clothes rumpled.

"Thanks, but I'm good, maybe you might want to try the homeless shelter down on Broadway"

The other man laughed.

The elevator stopped and we all got out, I stopped a officer "I'm looking for Captain Avery?"

"Straight through the pen, his door is on the right"

"Thanks" I went through the pen where all the officers desks were out in the open I saw the two men from the elevator heading into the Captain's office I followed and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was summons to meet with you Captain" Brooks Avery looked at me and smiled

"Ava Daniels, my favorite niece, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was working on a case that I heard two of your detectives got in the middle of, and James sent me over to work with you guys, he didnt tell you, did he?

"No, I just talked to your mom last night she never even mentioned you were here"

"Yes, I just got relocated back home from Miami, couple weeks ago. I have a small shanty over in Venice a block from the water" There was a cough behind me.

"Do you want us to come back?" The bum asked

"No, sorry, right Ava you remember Roger he use to be my partner several years ago, and this is his new partner Martin Riggs, they are the two that arrested Mendoza the other night"

"Oh ya Roger, I thought you retired?" Martin next to him laughed

"Nope, not retired, heart attack, but I'm back"

"So is the FBI is just coming in and taking over?" Martin Riggs asked

"No Riggs, not yet" Avery told the other man

"What we're trying to do is see what is going on with Mendoza, the FBI thinks he's working with someone else but the offshore accounts that monies are being wired into are his; right now with Mendoza in police custody we need to find out who the other people are in the laundering of this drug money, there could also be some illegal weapon purchasing going on, we think it started in Mexico and Miami but we aren't entirely sure" I told Riggs

"Right, so FBI is just coming in and letting him go free"

"No" Captain Avery said at once

"I was hoping you two can question him to find out where the next meeting place is, you picked him up at the club on Sunset last night, but that wasn't an official meeting because his older brother Jose Mendoza wasn't there, and what I do know for sure is he's always in attendance when it comes to moving money around"

"Ya, and what's in it for you?" Riggs asked

"If we know the next meeting place I was hoping…." I turned around to my uncle "close your ears…." I turned back to Roger and Riggs "I am hoping to place a bug on him to gather more intel, since we haven't been able to pick up a warrant to gather more data."

"You do know that is illegal, right?" Roger asked

"Yes technically but so is kicking down doors to empty warehouses because you thought you heard something" I crossed my arms over my chest Riggs smiled

"I like her captain" Riggs smiled back

"How do you know that?" Roger asked

"I've done my homework" I smirked back

"Listen all of you…. You two" Avery pointed at Roger and Riggs "you've already cost the city… God knows what I havent kept track this month, and you" Avery turned to me. "I love you, but if anything happens to you, your mother, my sister will kill me, please don't do anything stupid"

"Me? Stupid, I would never"

"Roger, watch both of em" Captain Avery said "We're done here I have a lunch meeting with the commissioner"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone thanks for reading. As always comments are always nice, if you have any suggestions or thoughts feel free to PM me. This chapter is from Riggs POV.

-Riggs

I like to think of myself as a highly intelligent individual after spending several years as a Navy SEAL; however what was coming out of Capitan's Avery mouth was just not registering.

The female standing at the corner of his desk mostly staring me down was his niece. Ava, and she works for the FBI. I'm still stuck with Niece as is Brooks Avery has a niece and she's a nerdy Federal Agent, that gives as good as she gets and it only took me 60 seconds in the elevator to figure that out.

Clearly I'm not as hungover as I thought I was.

"I have lunch with the commissioner" was the last thing I heard as Avery walked out. Ava looked to where he just took off too

"Ok then…. I am going to find a desk to use and check some emails, if you two are planning on questioning Mendoza, I am looking for where his brother is, or where the next meeting place is like we discussed" Ava rattled off and grabbed her bag off the corner of her desk.

"Will do princess" I managed out while standing up, before I knew what was happening I was tripped while heading to the door.

"Don't call me that again" Ava sneered and Roger laughed

"Great now I have two of you to deal with. Let's go Rigg's stop screwing around we have things to do"

I followed Roger out of the room and to question Mendoza.

"So, good cop bad cop? Which one do you want to be?" I asked Roger going down the hall.

"Neither, let's just try and get the information we need, I have ribs at home I would like to go eat for lunch before Trish gets home, and the sooner we can get the FBI out of here the better off we are."

"Well that's the most logical thing you've said in a few days"

"Shutup, let's go" Roger pushed the door open to the holding room for Jesus Mendoza he was chained to the table and looked like he was ready to attack. I would love to see him try I was getting a little itchy behaving the past couple of weeks.

"So Jesus, what can you tell us about the men we picked up along with you last night?" I asked calmly…. Nothing.

"Ok how about your brother, we know there's been some suspicious activity going on, I find it hard to believe you are the mastermind behind it, what I think is your brother is using you, to take the rap." I continued on, that got a reaction out of Jesus.

"You don't know what you. are talking about cop."

"Really? Your brother seem to have hit a nerve, where can we find him" Roger asked

"I'm not telling you shit" Jesus spat. I flew across the room and slammed his head on the table

"Listen here, you're going to jail like it or not, and eventually your brother is going to be joining you, if he doesn't wind up dead from the thugs that were after you last night. So why dont you tell us what we need to know, and maybe we can prevent the death of your brother."... Nothing not a peep.

"Ok we'll let you think about it in lockup, for now, I'm going to eat some lunch, the big guy behind me he has ribs on his mind. " With that I released Jesus head from the table and left the room. Roger right on my heels.

"You know, you never listen you just snap and not think, I bet we could have gotten something out of him" Roger started in

"Rog, chill we have his cell phone Bailey was going through it with Cruz, I am sure we'll find something. Go eat lunch I don't want to hear about how it's my fault you didn't get to finish off those ribs" We walked back into the pen. I found Ava at my desk nose deep in her laptop

"May I help you?" I asked her resting my hip against the corner of my desk

"Figures this mess would belong to you" She smiled at me adjusting her glasses. "You know detective you sure are a mess"

"Why thank you" I smiled

"I was just looking at some bank account information for Jesus Mendoza, it looks like there was a transfer into his account today, and it came from a bank is West Hollywood off of Vine."

"Great, so lets go check that out" I pushed off my desk and gestured for Ava to follow me, she spun in my chair and crossed her arms.

"I am already on it detective, The bank is going to call me back once they have the authorization forms for that transfer, in the meantime, we're good here."

"You know, for a lil thing you're kinda bossy"

"Why thank you" She repeated my previous comment.

"So have you eaten lunch?"

"Are you buying?" Ava stood stuffing her laptop in her bag

"Maybe, I know a place with great ribs" I smiled and headed for the elevator with her on my heels.


End file.
